Let's Party for the New Year!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: It's finally the last day of 2013 and it's time to party! What will happen when Kuroko goes to the biggest party of the year and something horrible happens to him? Who will be the one to save him from danger? Warning for minor adult content and possible character hate. Happy New Year!


**Title: Let's Party for the New Year!**

**Pairing: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at the moment.**

**A/N: Happy New Year~!**

**-x-x-**

_"Accept what people offer._

_Drink their milkshakes._

_Take their love."_

-Wally Lamb

Only a few hours until the clock strikes midnight and it would be the first day of the New Year. Everyone was partying hard, especially since they were in their last year of college and just finished exams.

It was a time for celebration! However, one person at the party wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

"Tell me again Kagami-kun, why am I here?" A somewhat pissed off Kuroko asked as he walked through the packs of people inside the crowded mansion belonging to the Akashi family. He carried his only comfort in his right hand: a large vanilla milkshake.

The tall red head sighed as he greeted the people that called out his name; he was fairly popular since he was a relative to the host of the party. Akashi Seijuurou, a senior and captain of the Rakuzan College's basketball team and rumored Val Victorian hosted the party to show off his wealth. "My best friend needs to get out of the library once in a decade and have some fun. Plus, you were introduced by Seijuurou himself."

Kuroko and Kagami grew up together and every year when the Akashi household gathered, Kuroko would sometimes tag along. Seijuurou always had an eye on Kuroko even though the two weren't on good terms. "Clearly if I want to graduate with a bachelor's degree to become a librarian, I need to spend time in the library," Kuroko sipped his milkshake while rolling his eyes. "Also, you know I hate Akashi. Ever since he made me strip that one time so I could swim in his pool."

"You're still going on about that? That was a long time ago," Kagami waved to a group and waited next to a couch where a couple was swapping spit.

"It happened last year! And there were girls there!" Kuroko slightly raised his voice. He sat down at the edge of the couch, as far away from the couple he could get. He cursed his luck; he really should have snuck a book into the car. Now he had nothing to do but suck on the shake. "Can I just greet him and go home?"

"I don't want to be stuck here by myself!" Kagami shivered. "You know that Satsuki tried to get it on with me at the last party. I still have the scars..." He trailed off, remembering the scene that reoccurs in his dreams to haunt him.

"Aren't you two also cousins since she's Akashi's little sister?" Kuroko didn't see what the big deal was. He knew that Momoi-san had a secret crush on Akashi's best friend, Aomine-kun.

"That's my point! I don't want to do it with my cousin!" Kagami grumbled and sat on the arm rest. "Ah!"

"What?" Kuroko looked up to see Kagami grinning slightly.

"Here he comes," He slipped off of the arm rest to hug the person heading towards him. "Yo Daiki!"

"I see you still have that stupid hairstyle," Aomine play punched Kagami in the chest. "How many times do I have to tell you that red is out and blue is in?"

"Hah! I'd like to see you say that to Seijuurou," Kagami shook his head with a grin, instantly getting an idea. "Ah, Seijuurou, great party."

"Where?!" Aomine whipped his head back and forth, scared for his life.

Kagami clutched his waist as he laughed, "Pffft! If only you could see your face!"

"Dude, that's not funny," Aomine shook his head. "Anyway...why not meet the rest of the gang?"

"Sure," Kagami turned around to see Kuroko sitting with an uninterested expression. "I guess I don't even need to ask."

"Have fun Kagami-kun. Say Hi to Kise-kun for me," Kuroko said with a little amusement hinted in his tone that only Kagami could pick up.

Kuroko watched as the red head's ears lit up like his cheeks and waved them goodbye. Now that he was alone, Kuroko decided to observe his surroundings. Some people danced, others made out, and some were alone. One particular person caught his eye.

The person had messy purple hair and huge build. Even from across the room, he could tell that the person was also bored with the party. Just like him, he held a bag of candy to munch on. Kuroko let out a gasp as his pale blue eyes met jaded purple ones. He caught him staring! For some reason Kuroko felt more embarrassed than the pool incident and didn't know why. _"Is he looking?"_ He thought and looked up. He tried to deny the wave of disappointment he felt when the male was not there.

"Looking for me?"

Kuroko almost gasped at the sound of the person's voice behind the couch. He looked up and once again met the eyes of the purple haired man. However, this time his eyes had a hint of pleasure in them. "I'm not," Kuroko looked towards his left. Now from a closer look, he realized the guy was a giant in comparison to him. Oh, how he cursed tall people.

The man didn't reply immediately. Instead, Kuroko found himself more embarrassed as purple eyes studied him. He felt an odd sense of familiarity as the giant took out a bar of chocolate, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Murasakibara," the male said between bites of his chocolate bar. "Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Kuroko...Kuroko Tetsuya."

**-x-x-**

The two continued to chat as time passed. The party wasn't going to end soon, but midnight would soon creep upon them.

"Ah..." Kuroko looked down at his empty milkshake.

"Do you want another one?" Murasakibara asked as the two sat down beside each other on the couch. The couple left an hour ago after he sat between them, making it hard for them to slobber over each other. "I need to get another bag of candy and I have some shakes in the fridge."

"You're allowed to put things in Akashi's fridge?" That surprised him. Akashi was very picky about certain objects in his home, his fridge being one of them.

"Aka-chin said that it's fine since it doesn't have any alcohol in it. I'll be right back," he said before standing up.

"Ah..." Kuroko didn't even have enough time to register the fact that Murasakibara used a nick name for the person he hated.

A few minutes passed and Kuroko realized just how much fun being with Muraskibara was. He kept him occupied and the two were getting along pretty well.

"I hope you're having fun."

Kuroko whipped his head to the side to greet his purple headed friend with a small smile on his face, but met the short red headed asshole instead.

"Hello Tetsuya," Akashi smirked, his creepy eyes lit up with mirth.

"Hello Akashi," Kuroko greeted back in the most polite tone he could muster. "Have you seen a purple headed giant?"

"Do you mean Atsushi?"

Kuroko silently noted the way he said his name with fondness and a hint of something else. "Yes."

"Ah...here," Akashi revealed the cup Kuroko was drinking from only minutes ago. "Atsushi told me to give this to you."

"Where did Murasakibara-kun go?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"His mother called and told him he needed to go home. His family runs a bakery."

Kuroko took the cup unwillingly as the red head watched him carefully. He took a sip of the vanilla flavored shake as the male began to talk about himself, one of his annoying qualities.

"I feel kind of weird..." Kuroko barely mumbled. His vision was swimming and he couldn't even tell if his own mouth was moving. "Akashi...?" The last thing Kuroko saw before he blacked out was the wide smirk that made the red head look similar to the devil himself.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko's mind was all over the place. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he remembered the dream again. This time, however, his eyes were focused on a person in the corner that had bright purple hair and a bag of sweets.

"Atsushi-kun...?" Kuroko whispered the name as his vision cleared. He opened his eyes to see an unusual ceiling. He could see himself, except he was lying down on a bed with his limbs chained to the bed posts. "What...?"

"You're finally awake...just in time too. There's ten minutes before the countdown starts."

Kuroko could barely move his head to the side to see the last person he saw before fainting. "Akashi?"

"Yes..."

"L-Let go of me," the voice he heard, which he assumed to be his own, sounded distorted to his ears.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Akashi flashed him the same smirk he had when Kuroko blacked out. "You know today I thought would be the day you would finally agree to be mine, but things just never goes as I plan," Akashi stepped away from the wall he leaned against and slowly pulled out a small red pocket knife.

"What did you do to Murasakibara?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that his mother called...after I told her to."

"You bastard," Kuroko glared at him with all the hatred he could muster. "Release me."

Akashi clicked his tongue, "Ah ah ah," he took of his shoes and slowly made his way to Kuroko's side, "The more you push, the more I'll pull." He tugged on the chains around Kuroko's wrists and ankles.

"Let go of me!" He felt a chill run up his spine from the way Akashi's cold eyes looked up and down his body.

"Too late," Akashi held the pocket knife above Kuroko's chest and slashed his clothes, revealing his milky white chest. "Ten years too late."

"L-Let me go..." Kuroko couldn't scream since his voice was already horse. He didn't have the energy to thrash like any sane person would do because of the thing Akashi put into his shake.

Now Akashi straddled the blue headed male. Kuroko looked up so he couldn't see Akashi watch him with delirious eyes. He thought he could escape it, but as he looked up, he could only watch as his skin became red with bite marks.

Kuroko channeled his remaining energy so he could head butt Akashi in the head since his legs were chained. Akashi skillfully dodged it and smirked. "It's good to know that you had some fight in you, but you wasted it too soon." He leaned forward, "We're just getting started," he whispered.

Kuroko braced himself and closed his eyes, expecting Akashi's dirty lips against his skin, but was grateful that it never came.

"Kuroko?!"

Kuroko opened his eyes to see a blurry Murasakibara holding an unconscious Akashi. "Atsushi-kun..." Kuroko smiled before a wave of nausea hit him, fogging his vision once again.

**-x-x-**

A week past and Kuroko finally reopened his eyes to blaringly white ceiling that made his head throb, but it was a relief to see rather than the image of him being preyed upon.

"Kuro-chin...?"

Kuroko turned his head to the side to see a sleep deprived Murasakibara. "Hello Atsushi-kun," Kuroko smiled. He finally remembered who the male was. He was the one that was always by Akashi's side. He was the one that saved him from embarrassment at the pool. Murasakibara was the one that gave up his own clothes so Kuroko wouldn't remain nude.

Murasakibara's eyes lit up. "You're awake!"

"Yes, yes I am," Kuroko smiled softly. "What happened?"

"I got an email from Kaga-chin saying that he saw you being carried by Akashi to his room so I came back."

"What about Akashi?" Kuroko frowned.

"The police came, but their family was able to keep everything on the down low. Good news is that he's not allowed to come within a 50 meter radius of you and won't be graduating any time soon."

"That's good..." Kuroko smiled.

"I'm sorry Kuro-chin. If only I never left your side..."

Kuroko shook his head, it wasn't his fault that his virginity was almost taken. "Atsushi-kun?"

"Yeah?" Murasakibara turned towards him, not convinced that he was alright.

"Happy New Year."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one shot! Sorry that I kind of rushed it..I pretty much only had two hours to complete it. The reason why Kuroko started calling Murasakibara "Atsushi-kun" is because that's what Murasakibara told him to call him when they first met. Also, Kuroko is still pretty out of it, so he was just relieved that Murasakibara is there with him...he knows that he'll be well protected by the man that knocked Akashi out by almost choking him. Please review and have a great New Year!**


End file.
